Order of Mata Nui
The Order of Mata Nui was an extremely secretive organization dedicated to ensuing the continued functionality of the Great Spirit Robot. Following the Great Cataclysm, the Order would re-focus its efforts towards weakening the Brotherhood of Makuta, before eventually declaring war on them. History Almost 100,000 years ago, Helryx and Kragator, two of the four heads of the Hand of Artakha, convinced the other leaders to disband the organization due to the lack of discipline among its ranks and general confusion in the fallout of the Awakening. The members were scattered, and the Toa took the mantle as public defenders. Soon afterwards, the same two individuals who disbanded the Hand called for a meeting of the Head's general leadership to form a secretive organization dedicated to Mata Nui's will. Where Kragator felt the weak organization of the Hand was the organization's problem (and thus that an organization with a powerful central power structure was necessary), Helryx believed that the perception of the Hand was the main issue and argued that the only change necessary would be the organization's secrecy. After many heated debates and near blows, Kragator yielded to Helryx. The Toa assumed leadership, summoning many of the Hand's former members to the Order, and created the rule that no other Toa were to be allowed in the Order as they had their own destinies. Finally, in order to kill two birds with one stone, Helryx decided to stage what appeared to be a chemical catastrophe on Daxia, home of the Thromexx and hive of chemical weapons manufacturing and crime. Those natives who did not flee te catastrophe were impressed into service in the Order and the island was deemed off-limits by the League of Six Kingdoms and the Brotherhood of Makuta, and the Order moved in to its new headquarters. Expeditions to determine if the island was inhabitable again yielded only dead bodies. The Order continued to maintain the balance of the universe in secret, keeping their existence from the rest of the universe. Among other things, they experimented on the Aquavian species, and had Botar send many irredeemable villains to The Pit, and saved and recruited a small population of Toa of Magnetism and Iron when the Makuta attempted to massacre them. They also never openly intervened in any wars, preferring to come in during the aftermath. Due to their secrecy, they have no need to consider the morals of other beings in their quest to carry out the will of the Great Spirit, and as such can act without impunity. The nature of their organization has only been disclosed to a few beings. Recently, the Order prepared to come out of hiding and wage war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Members were recalled to Daxia and a message was sent to their spy in the Dark Hunters telling him to confront The Shadowed One. The original leader of the Brotherhood was recovered by Brutaka and his team, and Axonn and Brutaka later were sent to Zakaz to make a pact with the Skakdi. Helryx herself revealed the Order to the Toa Hagah and sent them in search of Teridax. The Order then participated in numerous campaigns against the Brotherhood on various islands, culminating in a massive struggle on Metru Nui that resulted in a Brotherhood defeat. After Makuta Teridax took over the body of Mata Nui, he destroyed the Order's base, Daxia, using his powers over the universe. Many members of the Order were also killed, although some, such as Trinuma, have managed to survive. Alternate Universes The Broken Order Universe When the Hand of Artakha was disbanded, the former staff of the Hand met on Keetongu Island to discuss a successor organization. During the course of the meeting, unlike in the Prime Universe where Helryx's idea for an Order of Mata Nui became the dominant idea, Kragator's plan for an ironclad military organization took its place, and after Kragator hunted down Helryx's followers (except for Helryx who escaped) and established the Kritor Alliance. Helryx would later form the Alignment which would oppose both the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Kritor Alliance. Consequentially, many qualities of the Order of Mata Nui are divided between the Kritor Alliance and the Alignment. For example, the Alignment develops mental shielding, but the Kritors develop many weapons the Order developed in the Core Universe. Worth noting is the fact that the Kragator of this universe would detest any in parallel universes who joined the Hand due to their assumption of a submissive role to Helryx--despite being equals in Archcommand. (Ironically, Sheriem rejected joining the Kritor Order in this universe out of a similar detest at submission--and suffered for it.) However, such parallel Kragators would instead argue that the need to become involved in influencing world affairs was too important an opportunity to ignore or risk jeopardizing with an independent venture, although they would have to drink away thoughts of what they could have been. Members *Helryx (leader due to position in Hand) *Kalaryx (Second in command) *Kragator (Inner circle in select universes, Chief Strategist due to position in Hand) *Koram (Inner circle in select universes due to position in Hand) *Sheriem (Inner circle in select universes due to position in Hand) *Brutaka *Axonn *Skorax *Priduk *Magog *Ignika *Trinuma *Jerbraz *Mersery *Jarodin *Tobduk *Johmak *Dortan *Lariska *New Hydraxon (Dekar) *Zyktar *Rando *Kevtho *Guardna *Mata Knight *Pyroketox *Deccon *Hydros *Tomoe (First Turaga member) *Frydax *Graf *Zaeron *Crucedus *Hekaru *Polemistis (Select Universes) Toa Teams *Toa Nuva Elite *Eritko *Kylord *Heehvan *Nalek *Grakk *Vantelic Servants *The Dark Mutator *League of the Six Kingdoms **Barraki *Dark Hunters *Enforcers of Tren Krom Honorary Members *Mazeka *Krakua *Takanuva *Ihu *Toa Mordok *Drimar *Lesovikk *Dumaire *Sarda *Sephxion Former Members *A member who met a dying Tahtorak who revealed that the Tahtorak on Zakaz plan to wipe out the Skakdi. *A four-armed giant member that accompanied Helryx to Xia in Dwellers in Darkness. *Hydraxon (deceased) *"Ancient"(deceased) *Botar (deceased) *A member placed in Metru Nui after the Great Disruption that was tortured into revealing the Order's existence as well as the Toa Metru's true destiny to Karzanhi, then later killed. Karzahni eventually passed this information on to Toa Vakama, destroying Vakama's previous fears that he and the other Toa Metru were not meant for their roles. *A member that was sent to Mata Nui in a Toa Canister, but was killed by Teridax. Since the member never had the chance to alert the Order of danger, the Order sent no reinforcements, leaving the island unwatched for the entire thousand years that the Matoran lived there. Vezon later found the member's canister and used it to get to Voya Nui. *An operative at Mahri Nui whom the Order lost contact with. He or she is now presumably dead. *Takara: a black and silver figure that disspeared on a mission with toa viperus *Viperus: a green figure which controls the power of the swamp, she disspeared in a mission where her and takara had to take down the BoM transport carriers *Axon: a Black and brown figure that had accidentally killed a few of his kind for his own defense *Tahuva *Semele *Evuk - A Caaldurin that betrayed the Order, stealing valuable information and has secretly hacked into their communications. *Jocanar- A member of the Toa Kralux: killed by Turakox, a rahkshi general. *Grindigo - A Hzezian who was dismissed from the Order over concerns about his mental health *Kotor A disappeared Toa of Ice *Tusk- Left and became a freelancer Traitors and Prisoners Traitors *Takadox *Vezon *Evuk Prisoners *Piraka Formerly *Roodaka *Vultraz *Axon *Bedurox (Deceased) Trivia * In ''Forsaking a Warrior'', Polemistis is featured confronting the Order of Mata Nui's inner circle, a group that would include the former Archcommander, Kragator. This would be one of the rare times they meet in person, and neither are aware of the malevolent actions their parallels take. Parallels of both of these individuals would play large roles in indirectly and directly instigating the Oblivion War. Category:Axis of Good Category:Organizations Category:Order of Mata Nui